


the future holds out a hand for his sister

by kunnskat



Series: Winter was Here [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, spoilers for 8x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunnskat/pseuds/kunnskat
Summary: Bran cannot refuse to try, not if this helps save them all, even those who were not saved from long before these moments. Every life spared.ORAnother version of the past brought to watch the future but this time they're watching actual canon instead of what I imagined of their future the first time inthe truth of a dream.





	the future holds out a hand for his sister

 

 

"What is this?" 

"The future," Bran tells them in the softest tone, a warning within the words to heed what he shows them. Preparation from further back can only help. Every little part helps. "I have not yet lived it, but this is what will happen. It will be years and years for some of you, and not ever for the rest of you."

"What do you mean with that?" one of them asks as if it is not obvious what he means. 

"Some of you will die before the dead go through the Wall, but those who die during and after will rise to follow the Night King."

Bran looks toward the one who raises the dead around him, creating a new wall between himself and Jon. He does not know if Jon will live through the night, or if this will be what takes him. But Jon will still fight to his very last and until then there is other parts of this battle that they need to see. 

Sansa in the crypts. With others who cannot fight. He brings them there and watches their mother cover her mouth and weep as their own dead crash through the walls of their tombs. Sansa may yet survive, Bran does not know. After this he will, but there are more of their children that their parents need to see. And others of the living the rest of the past must see still fight. 

Ned Stark is the tensest Bran has ever seen him, watching his children on the verge of death and having no way to save them. Arya has always been his favourite, seeing her will hurt him the most but Bran too must know her future. He must know for them all.

Arya stands with the Hound and the Red Woman, two of her own past with a third dead at their feet. The Red Woman tells his sister something he knows will be important but not yet why. When Arya runs off, they follow until they come upon the courtyard. Jon and the dead dragon. But there is not yet time for this and he pulls them further to where the Targaryen Queen and her knight fights, past the Kingslayer and Knights and Wildlings and Squires and Blacksmiths and soldiers. 

Towards the Godswoods where he knows he himself awaits the Night King. He wonders if he is dead, if he will be able to show them this future. 

Bran cannot refuse to try, not if this helps save them all, even those who were not saved from long before these moments. Every life spared. 

Theon stands in the way of the Night King, the only survivor other than Bran so far at the Godswoods. And then he falls bravely. There's gratitude and pride and knowing in his own eyes, he sees, but he stays still and quiet and does not allow them to draw the attention of himself or the dead. 

The Night King walks towards his future with a purpose, Bran thinks he now understands Jojen from the beginning. His friend who had walked towards death knowing he would not be able to go any further for the future of those who would live past that moment where he would not. 

"Bran?" his mother whispers and the rest of Winterfell with them pray softly for his survival. 

Arya surprises the King but it is not enough until suddenly it is and Bran watches the dead shatter, his sister on her knees on the ground even as the victory goes to the living. 

She has a wound on her throat that does not bleed, a mark of the danger the Night King had posed. 

Bran looks at himself and sees his future look back and he knows now that this him had done what he had done as well. 

It hadn't changed anything for them. 

But it might still for their past.

The future holds a hand out for his sister and then she too looks at them, a darkness within her he'd seen before her return home to Winterfell. Arya smiles, however, at them all and he sees her understand already now that he is not of the future nor of the furthest past. 

"Bran," she speaks softly and he knows it is him and not his future she speaks to. 

"Do you believe that we can change the past?"

"Not ours," he admits now though he hadn't been certain before this. "But theirs."

"Change it," she tells them all. "Find a better future than ours, one where more of us live past this. If nothing else don't give him more dead to raise."

 

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I got inspired and wanted to do another not as interactive version of _the truth of a dream_. For those of you who read _safety_ I'm also working on that right now, because 8x03 was beautiful and what I wanted for Arya from the very beginning. Arya & Bran siblingship is the best, y'all.


End file.
